The 17th Hunger Games
by Indyracer715
Summary: After the second rebellion failed, the hunger games are back and better than ever. SYOT Open (9/24 spots taken). Unique arena and unique way of hosting the games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Sign Up

**SYOT SIGN UP**

Name:

District (Please Indicate Top 3):

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Family/friends:

Strengths (3 max):

Weaknesses (2 min):

Reaped or Volunteered:

Volunteer story:

Weapon of Choice:

Want any Allies:


	2. The Arena

_Elizabeth Boulder _

_Head Game Maker POV_

One week away, today the tributes will be selected 24 children ripped away from their families, for three weeks they are mine. I can play them like pieces in the games that I own. I smile as I brush my red hair behind my ear. I look down at the arena I have prepared for this year, the final touches are finished, and we are ready to go. I turn around and almost run right into President Mellark.

"Are you ready for the announcement?" He asks, I nod. I almost feel bad for the guy, 17 years ago when district 12 rebelled against The Capitol he was kidnapped and everyone else in his group was killed. The Capitol decided to keep him around to serve as president and send children into the arena.

The announcement for today is for Capitol ears only, the districts will not find out until they get to the arena, but this year's game will guarantee bloodshed and only the strongest tribute will win.

ϧ

**AN: Hello all, I hope you enjoyed a little sneak peak into what we are getting ourselves into. This is a new SYOT which is currently open. I'm going to limit 3 tributes per person, anyone can submit a tribute guests included just put it in the review. Let me know if you would like to reserve a tribute spot from then you will have 72 hours (3 days for those of you who aren't strong in math) to send me your tribute. This will be first come first serve so get them in fast if you want to have a spot. At the end of each chapter I will be asking questions to eventually earn sponsors points (we will get there when we get there). Please submit tributes, if you have read this you've already seen the sign up. The next chapter will just be a tribute list, and we will go from there. Please read and review!**

**Happy Reading**

**~Indy**

**Sponsors Questions:**

**What do you think the announcement will be?**

**Are you excited for the games?**

**What do you think of Peeta as President?**

**Have you submitted a tribute (automatic 500 sponsor points just btw…)?**


	3. Tributes

_**Tribute List**_

**District 1:**

Female: Shimmer Milano (17) - _CluelessWriter23_

Male: Glory D'Maeo (18) -_CluelessWriter23_

**District 2:**

Female: Cylette Coster (16) - _Safiyax_

Male: Raven Storm (18) _\- jdawg6739_

**District 3:**

Female: Alexia "Lexa" Evans (18) -_theflowercrowns_

Male: Hunter Evans (18) -_theflowercrowns_

**District 4:**

Female: Nieves Steelheart (12) - _Candela Monsoon_

Male

**District 5:**

Female: Violetta Sunset (14) -_ jdawg6739_

Male

**District 6:**

Female:

Male

**District 7:**

Female:

Male

**District 8:**

Female:

Male:

**District 9**

Female:

Male:

**District 10**

Female:

Male:

**District 11:**

Female: Honey Parrish (16)_ \- catscoolusername_

Male

**District 12:**

Female:

Male:


	4. Escort Introductions

_Escort Introductions_

**District 1:**

_Adeliza Finch_

Adeliza has been around since the first revamp of the Hunger Games, which is why she is district one's mentor. She prides herself on bringing many tributes back alive and has in fact brought the last two victors back alive. Adeliza loves her job and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world she has however lost many friends and family due to her being so involved in her work.

**District 2:**

_Celestia Power_

Celestia has only been involved as an escort for the last five games. She initially dreamed of being a game maker and began to go that route. But after her first games where she brutally had to murder a child with a mutt, she decided against it. She turned to escorting and dreamed of being put in a good district where there is a chance of her bringing tributes home. She is happy with her placement in district two and has brought home one tribute so far.

**District 3:**

_Nobel Orr_

This is Nobel's second year in the games and was surprised to be upgraded to district 3 from district 7. He is more excited to be in a higher district where he believes they will care more about the games. Although he is yet to bring any tributes home, he is sure he will soon.

**District 4**

_Briton Veach_

Briton has been the District 4 escort since the very first games and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loves the enthusiasm for the games that they show and is proud to have brought home two tributes in the last 17 years. He is a little bitter however since he hasn't brought home a tribute since the 11th Hunger Games. He however is expecting another District 4 year to be soon though.

**District 5**

_Rowan McCallister_

This is Rowans first year in the games and was surprised to be given District 5 for his first year. He has spent the last year in preparation for the games. He has watched many old game learning all the strategies possible to try and bring his tributes home. He has also done extensive research on District 5 in hopes to impress the people who live there.

**District 6**

_Felix Coss_

Felix is probably the most hated escort in the entire capitol. He is resentful that it has been almost seven years since he has started and he has only amounted to District 6, a District where they could care less about the games. He is bitter towards everyone in the capitol and has not brought home any tributes.

**District 7**

_Marsena Senna_

This is the first year Marsena has been involved in the games, but she is very excited. She has been looking forward to this moment ever since she was a little girl. She has been asking the District 7 escort from previous years all about what his experience was like. She hopes to be able to bring home a tribute soon.

**District 8**

_Eula Roberts_

In her first year of the games, Eula brought home a tribute. She hasn't had much luck since then, most of her tributes have died in the bloodbath. She is slowly starting to get less optimistic about her tributes winning, and instead tries to make the best of her time with her tributes. Knowing that they most likely will only get about a week to live once she meets them.

**District 9**

_Olwen Kannan_

This is Olwen's third year in the games and his first with district nine. He was recently demoted from District 5 and placed in District 9. Although he is not upset by the change, he certainly isn't happy about it. He hopes that this year will be good for him so he can be placed in a better district.

**District 10**

_Tilly Dixon_

This is Tilly's first year in the games, and she is the youngest escort to date. She just turned 18 making her the same age a some of the tributes. She is quite nervous to take up this role although she is very excited. She has been pestering other escorts to learn how they handle their tributes especially those who have brought home tributes.

**District 11**

_Pharaday Talbot_

This is Pharaday's fourth year in the games and has settled into his position in District 11. He feels that he won't move up towards the upper Districts because he hasn't brought home any tributes yet.

**District 12**

_Lena Jones_

This is Lena's first year in the games and is very excited to be apart of the games. She is also happy that she gets to do it with her best friend Tilly, and the two hope that their tributes will ally so they can hang out more. Lena loves to gossip, and could care less about her tributes needs, unless they are winning.

ϧ

**A/N: Hi everyone, so as you can tell these are the escort introductions, I will do the mentor introductions next. Hopefully by then I will have enough tributes to start the reapings. If you have any questions on how to enter a tribute or anything let me know! So far, I only have 3 tributes so please submit! There are plenty of spots open, so you are more than likely to get the spot you want! You get 500 automatic sponsors points for submitting a tribute.**

**Happy reading,**

**~Indy**


	5. Mentor Introductions

_Mentor Introductions_

**District 1**

**Female: **_Calix Grace_

Calix is District One's youngest victor to date. Winning at just 12 years old, she was selected from the academy just by brute force. She was a killing machine and didn't show any mercy. She was hated by her peers at the academy until they realized how bloodthirsty she was. She is now 14 years old and this is her second-year mentoring. She won the 15th Hunger Games by a landslide killing 15 of the 23 tributes.

**Male: **_Mace Barnes _

Mace is the newest victor of the Hunger Games, winning the 16th event. He was proud to bring the victory back to District 1 for the second year in a row. This will be his first-year mentoring as he is a little nervous for his new job. He is 18 and won the games at 17. He led the Career pack and hopefully will be able to use his knowledge to bring a tribute home.

**District 2**

**Female: **_Lana Sky_

Lana is District 2 most recent victor. She won the 12th Hunger Games, at age 13. At age 18 now, District 2 hasn't had a victor since. No one, including Lana herself knows how she won her games. Lana was reaped and was expecting an academy volunteer to come in her place, but no one did, sending Lana into the games. She escaped the bloodbath, with a backpack and a knife and hid until the finale, when she got her first kill, by trapping the district 4 tribute who was favored to win, and quickly ending his life. She returned home to district 2, and now serves as a mentor.

**Male: **_Roland Lewis_

Roland is District 2 pride and joy. He won the very first Hunger Games at 18 years old. He successfully brought back Lana but has been unlucky since. He hopes that this year he will be able to change that and bring home a victor. Roland is very hard on his tributes and if they aren't willing to preform, he either will push them till the break or not care and go back to being famous depending on what mood he is in that day.

**District 3**

**Male: **_Tesla Musk_

Tesla is the only mentor of district 3, he won the 14th Hunger Games by outsmarting all of his fellow tributes. He won is games at 18, although he serves as a mentor every year by force he still enjoys working like a normal person. Tesla helps design luxury cars for the people of the Capitol, although he hates the Capitol it is the only way for him to keep his mind off the games until he has to mentor for 3 weeks.

**District 4**

**Female: **_Coral Swim_

24-year-old Coral Swim won her games just like any other career, she was the leader of the pack in her games and charmed everyone. She is one of the Capitols favorites, however behind the sparkly girl, she did win the Hunger Games the girl knows how to be brutal when necessary. This is how she mentors, she wont the 11th hunger games at 18 years old and District 4 has not brought home a victor since and she is bloodthirsty for a win.

**Male: **_Gil Rivers_

At 18 years old, Gil won the 10th anniversary of the event, it has been 7 years since he has won and has only brought home one tribute, the year after he won. The two years where District 4 was victorious the whole district thought Gil was a godsend. However, since being victorless for the past 6 years the District has now turned on him making him one of the most hated people in District 4.

**District 5**

**Male: **_Aaron O'Ward_

Nobody expected 15-year-old Aaron to win the games, he was just a weak boy from the outer districts that no one pegged to win. However, he proved them wrong Aaron won his games by letting the other tributes work for him. Insanely manipulative Aaron twisted the other tributes into playing his games until he was the only one left. He is 19 years old now and one of the youngest mentors, he hasn't brought a tribute but him and rest of District 5 could care less.

**District 6**

**Female: **_Ellie Reay_

For Ellie winning the Hunger Games was a dream come true. Minus all blood and dead people, Ellie has dreamed of being popular her entire life. She won the 8th Hunger Games at 17, and managed a record of killing zero tributes, she spent the entire time building a shelter and when the final tribute died due to an infection, she was able to go back to the Capitol as a superstar. In turn this has made her a terrible mentor and has yet to bring back a tribute since.

**District 7**

**Female: **_Ivy Felker_

Having spent most of her time in the forest it was no question that Ivy was able to handle herself in the arena. Ivy won the 7th Hunger Games, at 17 years old. Ivy was very smart and capable of handling herself at the time. However, because the arena was so traumatizing and unforgivable Ivy has turned to other means of comfort, she only sobers up for the 3 weeks in which her tributes go into the arena, to show a small amount of respect for what she endured all those years ago.

**District 8**

**Female: **_Ruby Diaz_

Ruby understood when she went into the arena, she didn't stand a chance of winning, she couldn't simply sew someone to death. It was this exact trait that ended up saving her life, in the final battle both Ruby and her opponent were injured quite badly. While the boy from District 4 bled to death Ruby turned to the only thing she knew how to do successfully sew. Ruby stitched her wounds back together and waited until the cannon went off. Ruby has always tried to help her tributes, but she knows that they feel exactly the same way she did when she entered the arena at 14 years old.

**District 9**

**Male: **_Jack Harvey_

Jack spent most of his life in a grain field with his family working. They always had enough money to make it by, however with his name entered 35 times for the games Jack knew then odds were not in his favor. On this the 13th anniversary of his victory Jack is hoping to bring home a victor for district nine. He always gives his tributes the best, because he knows just as well as they do, that the odd are not in their favor.

**District 10**

**Female: **_Rhyme Winters_

Rhyme very much took the brunt of her games. Winning the 5th annual hunger games at 15 years old Rhyme was scarred after her games more than just physically. Rhyme spends most of her days in a deep depression and is terrified every year when she has to go back to the capitol to send yet more innocent children to their deaths.

**District 11**

**Male: **_Shawn Reed_

At 30 years old, Shawn won the 3rd annual hunger game when he was 16 years old. After spending most of his life taking care of his six other siblings Shawn knew that he would have to come back to them. Shawn fought tooth and nail to win his games and succeeded. He is loved by all the people of the Capitol for his heartfelt story, and he always looks forward to helping his tributes out to the best of his ability.

**District 12**

**Male: **_Derek Walker_

Derek Walker was one of the luckier people in District 12, although he knew starvation well, it was not anything compared to the kids in the Seam. Growing up in the merchant district is family owned the local butcher shop. Derek assisted in helping his father cut the meats, his skills with knives transferred quite beautifully to the arena. Derek enjoys his time in the Capitol, helping his tributes enjoy the experience before sending them into the slaughterhouse.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not gone I promise! I just moved to start a new job, so I've been trying to adjust to that. I still need loads of tributes though so please send those in! I might do a few chapter with mentor/ escort points of view just to keep things rolling until I can start the reapings. Hope you all enjoy the mentors.**

**Happy reading,**

**~Indy**

**Sponsors Questions:**

**Which mentor do you want to learn more about?**

**Any possible mentor escort relationships you see?**

**Have you submitted a tribute?**


	6. The Meeting

_Elizabeth Boulder Head Gamemaker POV_

"How late do you think they'll be?" President Mellark looks at me impatiently.

"They're escorts, they'll all be fashionably late." I remark as we sit in a conference room waiting for the 12 district escorts to show.

"You would think a meeting with the President they would want to show up on time." I roll my eyes. They say before the war he didn't act like this, that he was sweet and kind. Had feelings or something like that. But now he is just as brutal and as cold as Snow was. I guess that's what happen when they turn you into a robot.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rowan McCallister burst through the door papers flying everywhere, he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his orange nose. Rowan quickly sits down and then surveys the room, "or at least I thought I was late." He looks at me questioning whether I gave out the correct time or not.

"You are in fact 5 minutes late, but I guess it doesn't matter because your coworkers have decided that a meeting with the freaking President of Panam is not important."

"What's not important?" Tilly Dixon comes bobbing through the door with the other escorts behind her.

"Nothing Tilly" I say through a grimaced smile.

"Don't make that face darling it's bad for your complexion." Lena turns and actually has the audacity to pat me on the cheek.

"I hate escorts." I mumble under my breath through gritted teeth. All the escorts settle themselves into chairs talking quite loudly. I stand up to begin the meeting, but this motion seems to have no effect on them as they all just keep chatting away.

"So why am I wasting my morning here?"

"Well Felix, in case you weren't aware this is in fact your job. Therefore, all meetings regarding the games and the tributes are mandatory."

"OHHH the games." Tilly squeals with excitement Felix rolls his eyes.

"Quit being so excited Tilly yours aren't going to survive anyway."

"Felix don't be so rude; you don't know that. Rhyme won like a couple years ago."

"I think Rhyme won 12 years ago, and she's a crack head now anyway." Tilly crosses her arms and huffs as she sits back in her chair.

"Well you've never brought home any tributes." She mumbles.

"Can we get this meeting started. Please." I exclaim rubbing my temple as I can feel a small headache begin.

ϧ

_Tilly Dixon District 10 Escort_

"What does she mean we can't tell anyone!" I say stomping my foot.

"It means we can't tell anyone." Rowan says. He takes my arm and starts pulling me back to the escort apartments where we stay over the next month. "We'll talk about it when we get back, we just can't say anything in public."

Rowan, Lena and I start walking, my head is spinning. Elizabeth Boulder and Peeta Mellark just had a meeting with us to discuss a new twist in this year's games. It is the most absurd, interesting, spectacular, thing that has happened in the games in forever! The only catch is, is we can't tell anyone. They are making an announcement tonight apparently to tell just the people of the capitol, probably to get the betting started early. Then Elizabeth herself will travel to each of the districts to have a private meeting with the mentors and tell them.

We get back to the apartments and I flop myself down on Rowans couch.

"How can they expect us to keep secrets, we are the gossip of the whole capitol, we are supposed to know everything."

"Tilly calm down, we only have stay quite until tonight when they make the announcement" says Lena.

"NO! We have to keep it longer than that." I practically scream at Lena. She gives me a confused look. "Were you not listening to her Lena."

"Not really, not after she made the announcement."

"Lena, we need to keep this from our Tributes until they announce it to the public after final scores are given out, before the interview."

"Oh… I missed that one." Rowan rolls his eyes.

"Lena that was the whole point of the meeting." He says

"Sorry, I was more concerned with the actual layout of the games and how they are going to work."

"Lena, she went over that like 5 times."

"Hey, I'm a little slow okay." She says defensively.

"You guys that's not important, the important part is, is how am I, the biggest gossip in the whole capitol going to keep this a secret."

"Well if you don't, you'll probably get fired." Lena says

"No, they won't fire her." Rowan says with a laugh, "They'll kill you."

"Well that brings reality to if I tell you then I have to kill you." I say with a gulp. Rowan and Lena burst out laughing.

"Darling you'll be fine I promise." Lena gives me a hug which I return.

"Now that you've had your meltdown can we go and do something please." Rowan says.

"Not a good idea." I say

"Also didn't Elizabeth say we weren't allowed to go anywhere until tomorrow morning." Lena mentions. Rowan sits down with a sigh.

"But that's so boring."

"Yes, but think about it, this time next week we will be training our tributes. Getting them ready for the Hunger Games."

"Tilly you're swooning." Rowan says rolling his eyes at me.

"I think the idea of that is worth spending one-night in." I say looking at him.

"What do you guys think the districts will be like?" Lena asks her eyes going wide. We all smile and start to imagine just how our future is about to change.

ϧ

**A/N:**

**Hey all I hope you enjoyed this update; I hope it gives an insight to my writing style. I am still in major need of tributes the sooner I get them the sooner I can get the games started. I probably will do a couple more fluff chapters like this one just to give a small underlying plot that I have in mind. I hope you all enjoyed it, see you in the next one!**

**Happy Reading,**

**~Indy**

**Sponsors Questions:**

**What do you think of the escorts?**

**Any ideas on the arena?**

**Any different POV you want to see?**

**Have you submitted a tribute?**


	7. It's Tradition

_Calix Grace District 1 Mentor POV_

"Did she meet with you too." I don't even have turn around to know that he is standing in the doorway of my office.

"Yes." He replies, I turn around a look at Mace Barnes.

"Do you think we have to change our selection."

"I think Shimmer will do just fine under our supervision as for our male I am unsure."

"Shimmer also hasn't been properly trained in over two years." I retort

"You had half the amount of training than anyone else who goes in had, and you still eliminated half of the tributes." 

He isn't wrong I just don't know how to feel about this whole ordeal, I know what the Capitol is trying to do by doing this. They want the outer districts to stop winning, but District 1 has won the past two years in a row we have a reputation to uphold.

"I just hope your right." I get up and walk out of my office. I cut through the gym and watch the future of District 1 tributes train. I walk past a group of 5-year olds. It is merely orientation for them, get them equipped for the life they are about to face. I attempt to smile at one, but I think it just manages into a terrifying grimace because the child looks like they are about to cry. I put my head down and continue walking.

"Calix watch this!" I hear one of the 17-year olds shout from across the gym, I look up quickly as he throws the knife from behind his back, up over his head and sticks it right in the heart of a dummy.

"That was impressive Jenson, however you would be dead in a second if someone came up behind you." The other 17's start laughing, and Jenson goes bright red. "There is no time for trick shots in the arena if you want to live, if the arena is not where you desire to be next year, I suggest you try the circus, I'm sure you will enjoy travelling with them." I smirk and exit the Academy.

I take a deep breath in the crisp June air; the games start in a week and Elizabeth just waltzes in a drops a huge bomb on us. The walk to the Victors Village is quite a short one from the academy but I take my time. I almost feel that I have Stockholm syndrome from the arena. Everything there was simple, in control, there was only one goal. Granted the goal hasn't changed since I switch positions from tribute to mentor, but I am no longer the one in control and I hate it.

I open the door to my house and walk in. I feel a familiar buzz coming from my pocket, I take out the cell phone and look at it. Elizabeth always gives them to the mentors every year, I guess they use them all the time in the Capitol we just get them to keep in contact with the other mentors and escort during the games. The text reads

_Can I come over_

_-Mace_

_If you must_

I type quickly and shove the thing back in my pocket. I put a kettle on the stove and begin to heat the water. I go the cupboard and pull out a mug and some peppermint tea. I poor the water and grip the mug letting the heat radiate through me relaxing my muscles. The doorbell rings and I reluctantly walk over to open it.

"I see you brought friends." I say as Mace, Shimmer and Glory walk into my house.

"It is tradition." Mace says smirking. I glare at him and shut the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I say. Shimmer and Glory glance at each other and then walk over to the living room and sit on the couch. I grab my cup of tea and walk over to an armchair facing them. Mace takes the chair at my right. For a second, I just look at them, it is clear that Glory has trained since he was five. His muscles bulge out, and his veins are well defined along his arms. Shimmer, although she hasn't trained in two years, she hasn't lost all her muscle mass. I begin to nod and look at Mace.

"Think we made a good choice?" He asks

"Yah I think so." I reply.

"Good choice in what?" Glory asks.

"It is a tradition that Calix started." Mace explains and then looks at me.

"Mace and I have selected the both you to represent District One in this years Hunger Games." I explain slowly. "The reason we bring you to my house first is to give you a choice to say yes, before we make the formal announcement in training tomorrow, that way you have a choice to say no."

"Wouldn't that defeat the point of us training so hard for the last 13 years." Glory says.

"Not necessarily." I say, "training teaches more than just to be a ruthless murderer. It teaches you discipline, how to be aware of your surroundings, team building skills. Just because you don't go into the arena doesn't mean it was all a loss." I look at the both of them. Glory is nodding his head, and Shimmer is picking at the blisters on her hands.

"So…" Mace says looking at the two of them. Shimmer looks up and nods, then turns her head to look at Glory.

"Yes." He says

"Good, we have a lot to discuss."

ϧ

**A/N: Another chapter out! I hope you all enjoyed, and you got to meet two of our tributes their reapings will be the next chapter that I write, I feel that I have enough tributes to start the reapings but I still have a ton of slots open so if you haven't submitted and would like to please do! As always,**

**Happy Reading**

**~Indy**

**Sponsors Questions:**

**What do you think of Calix?**

**What do you think of Mace?**

**Any ideas on the surprise yet?**

**Have you submitted a tribute?**


End file.
